What Happened To Us? To The Band?
by suitelifeforever9
Summary: Big Time Rush ended two years ago. & now Gustavo wants to put the band back together. What if one of the guys don't want to it. Shocking secrets will be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

It been two years since Big Time Rush ended. The guys all followed their dreams. James became a solo artist, Logan became a doctor, Carlos became a director, & Kendall, well he didn't followed his dream, he moved out of California when Big Time Rush ended.

James Pov.

I was working on my second album. My first album was a success.

"James Gustavo called. He said something about bringing the band back together." Elizabeth said.

"Bring the band back together?" I asked her.

"Yep. He said he will pay for everything."

"Thank you Elizabeth." She nodded & left. Elizabeth was my assistant per say. We met at my first solo concert. Bring the band back together? Bring Big Time Rush back together? I haven't talked to the guys in 2 years. Well, we all was busying I guess. I guess I'll give them a call.

Logan's Pov.

I had a day off from the hospital so I decided to relax. Camille had an audition. I was reading a book, when suddenly, my phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Logan, it's James. Gustavo called & he wants Big Time Rush to do a reunion concert." James said on the end of the phone.

"What? A reunion concert?" I asked him.

"Yeah, come on. We can get the band back together." He said.

"Okay, i'll do it." I said. I guess were putting the band back together.

"Great. Gustavo said he'll pay for everything." James said.

"Okay. I'll come down there in 2 weeks." I said.

"Okay. I'll call Gustavo." James said & hang up. I guess I better call work & call off for a couple days off.

Carlos Pov.

I was on break when James called me.

"Hello?"

"Carlos, it's James. Gustavo called & he wants Big Time Rush to do a reunion concert." He said.

"Okay, i'm in." I said.

"Really? Okay, i'll tell Gustavo & Gustavo said he'll pay for everything."

"Okay, I'll head down there in 2 weeks." I said.

"Okay. I'll tell Gustavo." James said & hung up. The band is getting back together.

James Pov.

Now I have to call Kendall. I called Kendall but he didn't answer. I tried again. Still no answer.

"Elizabeth I need you to do me a favor." I told her.

"Yes, Mr. Diamond. What do you need?" She asked.

"Can you find out where Kendall Knight is?" I asked her.

"Yes, of course." Elizabeth said & walked away. I know she could found out where Kendall is.

2 Weeks Later

Logan got off of the plane. He told Camille & he called off work, they said he could have a week off. He found James waiting for him when he got off the plane. A minute later Carlos got off the plane.

"Where's Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know. I tried to call him, I left him a couple voicemails." James said.

"He isn't coming, is he?" Logan said. "I thought we was putting the band back together."

"Did you guys talked to him at all after we went our seperate ways?" James asked.

"No. Did you?" Logan asked.

"No." James said.

"I haven't seem him since the band broke up." Carlos said.

"I haven't either." Logan said.

"Well, I had my assistant looked for him." James said.

"You have an assistant?" Loagn asked shocked.

"Yeah." James said.

"How do you have an assistant?" Carlos asked.

"Gustavo hired her. She's actually really good." James said.

"And did she find Kendall?" Logan asked James.

"Well, no. But I know she can." James said. Gustavo walked up to the guys.

"Good, you;re gogs are here. Wait, where's Kendall?" Gustavo asked.

"We don't know. We haven't seen him since the band broke up." Logan said.

"Well, find him." Gustavo said & walked away.

"How are we suppose to find him, if we don't know where he is?" Carlos said.

"I have no idea." Logan said.

"How are we suppose to put the band back together if we don't know where Kendall is?" Carlos said.

James knew where Kendall was, he just didn't wanted to tell Logan or Carlos yet. He went & found Kendall a week ago. He wished he didn't though.

**Hope you like this chapter. New story! I know I have a couple more I should be working on instead, & I will work on them. I had this idea for a while. What if Big Time Rush actually broke out in Big Time Breakout? You guys will know a little bit more about Elizabeth later on in the story. Next Chapter you guys will find out what happened when James went to visit Kendall, & why he lied to Logan & Carlos a little later on in the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

~ One Week ago ~

Elizabeth walked in James's office.

"Mr. Diamond. I found where Kendall Knight is." Elizabeth said.

"Great. Where is he?" James asked.

"Here's the address." ELizabeth handed him the address.

"Thank you Elizabeth." James said. Elizabeth nodded & left his office. James grabbed his keys, his coat, put on his shoes, got in his car & left.

~~~ Time Skips ~~~

James got out of his car & knocked on the door. He waited a couple minutes & knocked again. A minute or two later, Kendall opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kendall said, about to slam the door, but James had his foot in the door.

"Gustavo called, & I tried to call you but you didn't answered. He wants Big Time Rush to do a reunion concert."James.

"Okay. Have fun with that." Kendall said.

"Wait, you don't want to do it." James said.

"No, I don't." Kendall said. "You can leave."

"We can't put the band back together without. Logan & Carlos said they will do it." James said.

"So? You can do the band without me." Kendall said.

"We need you." James said.

"You don't need me." Kendall said & slammed the door. James wanted to knock again, but decided againist it. He turned & began to walk away, until when he heard a noise coming from Kendall's house.

"Kendall?" James said & turned around & walked back towards Kendall's house. James knocked on the door. "Kendall are you okay?" No answered. James knocked again. When he got no answer again, he opened the door, which he realized it was unlocked & walked inside. "Kendall?" James said, walking around the dirty house. There was dirty clothes everywhere, dirty dishes, the whole house was a mess. James went & knock on the bathroom door, the door was close, he tried to open it but something was in the way. James tried to push the object away, he tried a couple times & he finally got in the bathroom, but the sight he saw made him want to puke. There was Kendall lying there in his own pool of blood, & beside him was a knife. James pulled out his cellphone & dialed 911. The amubalnce came & put Kendall on a strecter & James got in with him. They arrived a couple minutes later. The doctors & nurses rushed Kendall in ICU. They wouldn't let James go in. A couple minutes later, but seemed liked forever for James, a doctor walked over to him.

"How is he?" James asked.

"He'll be fine." The doctor said. James nodded.

"I told the other doctors last time he was, that he should go back to rehab." The doctor said.

"What?" James said. "Kendall was in rehab?"

"I thought you knew?" The doctor.

"We used to be best friends, but I haven't seen him in 2 years. Why was he in rehab?" James asked.

"He tried to kill himself. He was in rehab for 6 months, he got out 2 months ago & been here 3 times all for the same reason." The doctor said. One of the other doctors checked up on him a couple times a week." The doctor told James. James was shocked.

~ One Week Later ~

"Did Kendall tried to call back?" Logan asked.

"No. I tried several times. I couldn't get a hold of him." James said.

"So, when will we meet you assistant?" Carlos said.

"Um, I guess you guys can today." James said.

"Cool." Carlos said.

The guys walked to James office.

"Guys this is Elizabeth, Elizabeth this is Logan & Carlos." James said.

"Nice to meet you guys. But I need to go." Elizabeth said & left.

"Why was she in a hurry?" Logan asked.

"Um, I guess she needed to do something important." James said.

"Where is the hotel we will stay at?" Carlos said.

"The limo should be here in an hour. You guys can hangout until it gets here." James said. Carlos & Logan both nodded.

"So, what do we do until the limo gets here?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know." James said.

"I'm bored." Carlos said.

"We've been here for 2 minutes & you're bored already?" Logan said & shook his head.

3 hours later the guys walked in Rocque Records.

"I thought I told you dogs to find Kendall." Gustavo said.

"How are we supposed to find him if we don't know where he is?" Logan said.

"Figure it out." Gustavo said. "I'll be back tomorrow." Gustavo said & left.

"Maybe we should try to find Kendall." Carlos said, eating a corndog.

"Bad idea." James mumbered.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Nothing." James said.

"Why will it be a bad idea? Do you know where Kendall is?" Logan asked.

James sighed. "I found out where he was a week ago, I didn't told you guys cause I didn't wanted you guys to find out.

"Find out what?" Logan said.

"What happened when I found him." James said.

"What happened? James tell us what happened to Kendall." Logan said.

**I know I said Logan & Carlos will find out later in the story but i decided to add it in now. Hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm not sure when but later on the story you guys will find out why Big Time Rush ended. **


	3. Chapter 3

_James sighed. "I found out where he was a week ago, I didn't told you guys cause I didn't wanted you guys to find out."_

_"Find out what?" Logan said._

_"What happened when I found him." James said._

_"What happened? James tell us what happened to Kendall." Logan said._

James Pov.

"I had Elizabeth looked for him & she found him a week ago, so, she gave me his address & I went & saw him. He slammed the door, i walked away but I stopped because I heard a noise. I turned away & went back & knock on Kendall's. He didn't answered. I tried again, I opened the door & walked inside. He lives in a small house, there was dirty clothes & dirty dishes everywhere, the whole house was a mess. I walked in the bathroom & Kendall was there, lying there in his own blood, a knife beside him. I called 911 & when we got there doctors & nurses rushed him in ICU. A doctor came out & told me he was in rehab for 6 months, he got out 2 months ago & been there 3 times all for the same reason. He tried to kill himself." I told Logan & Carlos. They both looked shocked.

"Kendall tried to killed himself?" Logan asked.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know." I told them. That night I went to bed, I kept thinking why Kendall tried to killed himself, then I knew why. I'll visit him tomorrow. A couple minutes later, I fell asleep. The next day I got up & got dress. Gustavo let us have a break today.

"Elizabeth i'm going out." I told Elizabeth.

"Okay. I'll call or text you if you have any messages." Elizabeth said.

"Okay. Thank you, Elizabeth." I said & left.

~ A while later~

I arrived at Kendall's house. I knocked on his door. A couple seconds later he opened his door, about to slam it, but I put my foot in the door.

"Can we talk?" I asked him.

"Why are you here?" Kendall said.

"I know that you're mad that Jo left, but - " Kendall interrupted me.

"What? You think that's the reason I left?" Kendall said.

"Well, if it wasn't. What was?" I asked. Wondering why he left.

"The day the band split up. Do you remember what you said?" Kendall said.

"No." I said.

"You told me you never wanted to see me again, So, I left." Kendall said.

"I didn't said that." I said.

"Yes you did. You only care about yourself. You're selfless." Kendall said.

"I don't only care about myself & i'm not selfless."

"Yes you are. You didn't cared about the band at all, you only cared about getting a solo record deal."

"I did cared about the band! You're the one that is so fucking selfless!" I yelled at Kendall. I regretted it after I said it. "Kendall I didn't mean it."

"Get out of my fucking house!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Leave me alone & don't come back!" He yelled & slammed the door.

I sighed & waited a couple seconds & got in my car & left. I went back to my house.

With Kendall

Kendall slammed the door, looked out the window & watched James drive away. He walked to the bathroom & opened his cabinet. He tooked out a razor, lifted up his sleeve & started cutting his wrist. After he was done, he walked out of the bathroom & opened his fridge. He got a beer & begun to drink. Half an hour later Kendall opened his medicine cabinet & thought of an idea. He got a bottle of pill out & smiled.

With James, James Pov.

I was driving back when I saw Logan & Carlos.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Going to see Kendall." Carlos said.

"Why?" I asked them.

"We want to see him." Carlos said.

"Yu already saw him. Didn't you?" Logan asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well, show us where he is." Logan said.

"Okay." I said. We went to Kendall's house. I knocked on his door. No answer. I opened & we walked inside. "Kendall?" I said, looking around.

"Kendall? Are you here?" Carlos asked. I ran to the bathroom & opened the door. He wasn't there. Where is he?

"Guys, call 911!" Lgan screamed.

Me & Carlos ran over to Logan. I called 911. There was Kendall, beside him was a bottle of pills.

"Is the bottle empty?" I asked Logan.

"No. Only a few." He said.

"T - there's a broken bottle of beer." Carlos said.

"Me & Logan both looked. There was a bottle of beer, broken.

"Is Kendall breathing?" Carlos asked.

"He has a small pulse." Logan said.

An ambulance & put Kendall in the ambulance car. When we got to the hospital, the same doctor from last time came out.

"Is Kendall going to be okay?" Carlos asked.

"Yea, he'll be fine." The doctor said. "He's going to be sent to rehab again." We all nodded. I don't what Kendall's problem is, but hopefully he will get better soon.

**Hope you liked this chapter. I'm trying to write as much as I can. I've been sick for 2 weeks & it's not fun. Hope everyone had a good thanksgiving. Next chapter will be up this weekend.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I get started on this chapter. I will tell you guys this. There's a huge twist in this chapter. & A couple new characters will be introduced. This chapter will mostly be about Kendall. & there will be a flashback close to the end that's important.**

James Pov.

I was back at my house. They send Kendall to rehab. Hopefully he gets better. I wished I knew why he tries to kill himself. I was sitting at my desk, thinking back the day the band ended.

"Mr. Diamond, are you okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, i'm fine." I told her.

"Okay." She said.

"Can you do me a favor, Elizabeth?"

"Yeah, of course. Anything." She said.

"I need you to look up something for me."

"Okay. What is it?"

Kendall's Pov.

I'm in rehab again, Fuck. I hate it here. They think they can help me? They can't. Cause there's something no one knows. My name is really not Kendall, that's my twin brother. Everytime I see his so called friends, I cut, drink. I know I shouldn't, but what they done to Kendall, I hate them so much. My real name is Kyle. I hate it here.

"Mr. Knight you have a visitor." A nurse said.

"Who is it?" I asked the nurse.

"A friend." The nurse said & walked away.

"Hey Kendall." James said.

"Why the hell are you here? Why can't you fucking leave me alone." I said.

"I'm just trying to help you."

"I don't need you're fucking help." I just wish he will leave. The nurse came back & said someone else is here & left again, great is it one of the other idiot friends.

"Anna?" I asked surprised.

"Kyle? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Kyle? His name is Kendall." James said.

"No. His name is Kyle." Anna said.

"She's right." I said.

"What? No, you're lying." James said.

"No, i'm not. I'm he's twin brother." I said.

"He would of told me if he had a twin." James said.

"There's a lot of stuff he didn't told you about." I said.

"If you're not Kendall, then where is Kendall?" James asked.

"Don't you remember what happen 2 years ago? When Kendall was in the hospital?"

"Yea, he was in a coma but he was fine a couple days later." James said.

"Wrong." I told James.

"Wrong? What do you mean i'm wrong?" James asked.

"Kendall is still in a coma. & its your fault!" I yelled at James.

"It isn't my fault!" James yelled back.

"Yes it is!"

"Maybe you guys should calm down." Anna said.

"Calm down? My brother been in a fucking coma for 2 years!" I yelled at her.

"Maybe you can visit him again." She said.

"How? I'm stuck here." I told her.

"Maybe not." She said.

We arrived at the hospital but stopped, when it was tore down.

"Excuse me sir, do you know what happened to the hospital, that was here?" Anna asked.

"It burn down a couple months ago." The man said.

"What about the patients that was here?" I asked the man.

"They was transferred to another hospital." The man said.

"Do you know what hospital?" James asked.

"Yeah. It's 25 minutes away from here." The man said.

"Thank you sir." Anna said. We got in the car & drove off. 25 minutes later we arrived at the hospital. I ran to the front desk.

"I'm looking for Kendall Knight." I said.

"He was released a couple days ago." The lady said.

"What? I thought he was still in a coma?" James asked the lady.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked her.

"Nope. Sorry." She said.

End of Pov.

_~ Flashback ~_

_"Kendall maybe I should drive." James said._

_"I'm fine, James." Kendall said, trying to keep his eyes open. _

_"If you're tired, then maybe you should pull over, so I can drive." James said. _

_"I'm fine James." _

_"Kendall, I really think - "_

_"I'm fine!" Kendall yelled at James._

_James stared at Kendall, shocked. Kendall never screamed at him like that, ever. _

_"Okay, if you're fine." James said._

_Kendall continued driving. All of a sudden a car came out of no where & their car flipped._

_James woke up. "K - Ken - dall" James said, trying to unbuckle his seatbelt. His head hurted so bad, but he looked over at Kendall, but didn't see his blond friend. He heard his sirens coming but James wanted to look for Kendall, but he couldn't keep his eyes open._

_Logan & Carlos rushed to the hospital as soon as they heard that James & Kendall was in an accident._

_"Are they going to be okay, Logan?" Carlos asked._

_"I don't know Carlos. I don't know." Logan said. _

_"James Diamond." The doctor said._

_"How is he?" Carlos & Logan asked._

_"He's waking up. You can go see him if you like. Room 201." _

_Carlos & Logan walked in James room._

_"James?" Logan asked. _

_James began to opened his eyes but closed them again. He heard someone calling his name but he don't know who. _

_"James? Please wake up." Carlos said._

_James opened his eyes. "W - Where am I?" _

_"You was in a car accident. Your in the hospital." Logan said. _

_"Where's Kendall?" James asked._

_"He is in another room." Carlos said._

_"Is he okay?" James asked._

_"The doctor didn't said anything, yet." Logan said. _

_The doctor walked in. "I need you two to leave." The doctor told Carlos & Logan, they nodded & left. They walked back in the waiting room & waited. The doctor walked back out. "Kendall Knight?"_

_"How is he?" Logan & Carlos asked at the same time again._

_"Well, when the ambulance found him, he was a foot away from the car. The car was flipped over & his injuries aren't severe, but there's something else."_

_"What?" Carlos asked._

_"Your friend is in a coma." The doctor said._

_"What?!" Logan & Carlos yelled._

_Logan & Carlos walked back to James room a couple minutes later. _

_"Did you find out if Kendall is okay?" James asked._

_"Kendall is in a coma." Logan said._

_"What?" James said. "How long will he be in a coma?" _

_"The doctors don't know." Logan said. _

_~ End of Flashback ~_

"Do you want anything to eat?" A girl asked.

"No, thanks." A boy said.

"Do you remember anything?"

"All I remember is a car coming straight to me." The boy said.

The girl sighed. She been trying to get the boy to remember what happen, but you can't remember anything except for the car crash. The doctrs said it may take some time or he might not get his memory back, ever.

**Hope you liked it. Can you guess who the boy is at the end? I'm so excited for Christmas break. I only have 3 more days of school left. Next chapter will be up sometime this week, hopefully, unless something happens. I had to go to watch my brother in the band Saturday & Sunday I had to visit my granpa, he's very sick. Anyway i'm going to do another story of Big Time Rush but it will be based about the show Switched At Birth. **


	5. Chapter 5

_"Do you want anything to eat?" A girl asked._

_"No, thanks." A boy said._

_"Do you remember anything?"_

_"All I remember is a car coming straight to me." The boy said._

_The girl sighed. She been trying to get the boy to remember what happen, but he can't remember anything except for the car crash. The doctors said it may take some time or he might not get his memory back, ever._

The Next Day

The girl was fixinig lunch when she heard a knock on the door. She stopped & opened th door. "May I help you?"

"I'm looking for my friend. Have you seen him? He got out the hospital a couple days ago, has blond hair, & green eyes."

"Was he in a coma for 2 years?" The girl asked.

"Um, yeah. He's here?" James asked.

"Yeah. He's probably sleeping still. He doesn't remember anything, except for the car crash kind of." The girl said. "How do you know him?"

"I'm his friend." James said.

"Well, he should wake up soon." The girl said. "What's your name?"

"James Diamond. What's yours?"

"Rosabelle Smith. People just usually call me Rose, though."

James nodded. "How do you know him?"

"It's kind of complicated." Rose said.

"What do you mean complicated?" James asked. A noise came from upstairs.

"Oh. He must be awake." Rose said. "I'll go see." Rose went upstairs.

"How your feeling?" Rose asked the boy.

"A little better, I guess." The boy said.

"Someone is here to see you."

"Okay." The boy said & walked downstairs followed by Rose.

"Kendall?" James asked.

"Who's Kendall?" The boy asked, looking confused.

"You're Kendall. My best friend." James said.

"I don't know who you are." The boy said.

"Maybe you should go. You can come back later." Rose said. James nidded & left.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Rose asked.

"Don't let him come back in here." The boy said.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Don't let him come back." The boy said & changing the subject. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay." Rose said & watched the boy go back upstairs to take a shower.

With James

James wished Kendall could remember him. Why didn't Kendall never told him he had a twin? They was best friends, so, why did Kendall never told James? James texted Logan & Carlos. They texted him like 50 times, asking if Kendall was okay & everything. James haven't told them about Kyle, that girl Anna, & that other girl Rose, & what actually happen to Kendall.

With Rose

"So, do you remember anything else?" Rose asked.

"No." The boy said.

"Okay. I'm going to fix something to eat." Rose said & walked away.

The boy sat on the couch.

With Anna & Kyle

"So, you was pretending to be your twin brother for 2 years?" Anna asked.

"His idiot friends put him in a coma." Kyle said.

"But, why will you pretend to be your brother?"

Because his friends needed to pay."

"Maybe we should go find your brother?"

"Where will we find him? He could be anywhere!"

"We will find him. I know how we can find him." Anna said.

"How?" Kyle asked.

"You'll see."

The next day

James knocked on the door again.

Rose opened the door. "Hello may I help - oh, it's you. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to visit Kendall." James said.

"You should leave." Rose said.

"Why?" James asked.

"Because you just should." Rose said.

"How is he? Does he remember anything else?"

"He's good & no he doesn't remember anything else. Now leave." Rose said.

"Okay." James sighed & left.

"Why was he here again?" The boy asked.

"Do you remember him?" Rose asked.

"No. I told you I can't remember anything except for the car crashed, kind of." The boy said.

"Well, if you don't remember him then why don't you want him to come back?" Rose said.

The boy sat in the couch. "I don't remember anything. I don't even know my name.

"Well, maybe you'll remember."

"What if I don't ever remember?" The boy asked.

"Well, you remember part of the car crashed. So,maybe you'll remember more." Rose said, sitting beside the boy.

**Happy New Year Everyone! Do you guys think the boy will ever get his memory back again? & why didn't he wanted James to come back?**  
><strong>Next chapter there's some Carlos &amp; Logan. &amp; in a couple chapters you guys will know what exactly happen &amp; why the band broke up.<strong>


End file.
